Through These Eyes
by angel 0f darknes
Summary: It starts out with Syaoran and Sakura on bad term, but of course, this is no ordinary love-hate relationship since they're already in love. Then does it sound like the typical – but awesome – makeup sex? Of course not! Disappointed? Don't be! SxS Oneshot.


Haha. I thought I died as well. I know it had been ages since I updated or did any story. I don't really have a good excuse, but here's a one shot.

_**Disclaimer: **_I have a love-hate relationship with these disclaimers. I like having them, but what to write make me hate it. Wait... did I disclaimed my rights on CCS yet?

_**Summary:**_ It starts out with Syaoran and Sakura on bad term, but of course, this is no ordinary love-hate relationship since they're already in love. Then does it sound like the typical – but awesome – makeup sex? Of course not! Disappointed? Don't be! SxS Oneshot

**Through These Eyes**

I took a deep breath before entering Seiju High front gate and the first thing I noticed was the rustling leaves and the constant chattering of high school students. First day back from the new school term was always buzzing with excitement. But, of course, the new students, the new student council, the clubs promotion, the love search and – I smirked at the sight in front of me – the love fight.

I could see Syaoran and Sakura walking side by side and it sure does not take a genius to realise that they are not on lovey-dovey term. Usually, they would share stupidly shy smiles that should be long gone after dating for three months – and let me tell you, I'm speaking generously. They would blush and flirt annoyingly through eyes contact which is much more rolled eyes material than verbal nonsense.

Today, my nerves are warning me, something happened.

And when something happened, it sure is not a bad thing.

With hidden excitement, I quickly manoeuvred gracefully to them and gently set myself beside Sakura as to not surprise her.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." I smiled, "Seems like someone's grumpy today. I can see amber eyes turning blazing red."

I ignored the glare Syaoran was sending me. His glare does no harm except announcing how powerless he is against me.

Whereas, this girl beside him could attack me full force and I will simply be unable to resist her. But today, it seemed, the Luck God adores me.

Sakura casted her sweet – usually so – boyfriend a quick glance before puffing out her chest and twirled away. "It's his fault for being a jerk."

"A jerk?" I maintained my smile, "How can you be angry at a man who is simply being himself?"

"Oi!" Syaoran yelled and if looks could kill – I wouldn't be here witnessing this. I would be long gone. "Quit pouring oil to fire!"

I frowned at him and the retort at the tip of my tongue was retracted – may I add, painfully so – when Sakura turned to him full force.

"Why are you so angry?" she growled cutely, her bottom lip puffing its way up. "You've been like this all morning! If you don't want to talk to me, it's fine! But why did you have to be such an ass."

I whistled at the fire heating up and winked at Syaoran who was too busy diving into the grave he dug to noticed.

"An ass? How am I being an ass?"

Sakura stared at him incredulously, "What's wrong with you? I know you are dense, but are you so thick headed? How could you ask me that?"

"You were the one being a know-it-all. I told you I was fine and you insisted on bothering me with your countless questions! What part of fine don't you understand? Who are you to call me thick headed?"

Sakura blinked at him, obviously shocked and torn at his retort. Syaoran had never raised his voice at her even at the worst fight, but now he not only raised his voice, he was glaring actively. My, this must be a shock to the fragile heart to receive such an outstanding package at once.

I sighed silently at the man in front of me.

Tactless men never die a non-brutal death.

"Fine." She whispered, her eyes gravitating to the ground. "I won't ask if you're okay again."

And I can see Syaoran wishing he could swallow his words, turn back time as long as she doesn't have such an expression on her face. As she turns and walks away, Syaoran stood there and it was as if the world around him disappeared and he realised that he _is _indeed an ass. Told you; tactless men don't die a non-brutal death.

As for me, I stood from the sideline and watched him until he disappeared into the school building. I glanced at the flower petals falling around me and the continuous chatter ringing in my ears. I felt the breeze caressing my face and the gentle brushes of the leaves.

And I sighed contently.

This is going to be a nice day, for that I was sure.

XXXX

"Sakura-chan, do you want to have lunch with us?" Chiharu asked, smiling, obviously trying to cheer the saddened girl.

Syaoran, being the clueless idiot he was, sat behind her speechlessly, looking as guilty and horrid as he possibly could. Why say something when you are only going to torture yourself and someone else with it?

While Chiharu continued to tug Sakura, Syaoran quietly slipped out from his seat and headed for the door. The glazed eyes of the beautiful brunette were more than he could take. He moved pass chattering classmates, reframing from touching anyone, but Takahashi managed to tap his shoulder encouragingly.

His gaze was fixed on the ground and his lips pulled into a permanent frown that the one person that could take it off, pasted it on. His tousled chocolate mane was worst than usual. The one person in the world that was allowed to run her hand through it and tangled herself within the locks hasn't try to straighten it all day.

Relationships are so particularly hard when there's an idiot involved.

I wondered what could possibly have happened for Syaoran to talk to Sakura like that. Mind you, I'm not saying he is a composed and calm person or someone who could rein their emotions under control to perfection. I'm simply saying that the guy had been so whipped that the idea of him rebelling is ironically laughable.

I remember the time when he was still oblivious to his once innocence, desire-free feelings. The guy was obnoxiously stupid. The pitiful form he was in rolled me over the pity mountain and I landed in the pool of amusement. The fact that he constantly tortured himself and screwing his head over _'why, why, why am I feeling like this?'_ amused me enough that I didn't feel like giving him a hint at all.

My fun was unfortunately cut short when that thick headed Chinese was hinted by Yue and realised his feeling.

But, I realised shortly after, the real fun was just beginning!

Groundless jealousy, tactless courting, clueless comfort of the broken-hearted girl and insane chivalry when he didn't took the opportunity of her most weaken state. I am still torn between respecting his patient and consideration – or more simply put, idiocy or sneering at his cowardice. I mean, haven't he realised when he's Chinese himself that all heroes – or wannabes – die early?

Maybe the saying 'What comes around, goes around' is truly... well, true. Gracefully bowing to his insane chivalry, he was able to receive a present from the girl of his dream. A beautiful dark green kimono that no longer fit him, but now hung and displayed in glass in his bedroom. And somehow, they fell into a tradition where when he outgrown his kimono, she would make him a new one.

Lucky bastard, isn't he?

Sometimes I wonder though. Well, that's what people do when living become a luxury. Had that time he didn't decided to take the path of a hero and didn't pull her from the depth of depression namely Yukito, where would they be now? Would he still be whipped?

Would she have fallen in love him at all?

Was she _already _in love with him at the time, but was simply oblivious herself due to her childhood crush?

Would the new trend of bad boy worked on Sakura?

My thoughts continued to race 100km/hr when I spot him a mile away under the cherry blossom tree, obviously drowning in self-pity and self-hatred – might I add, which he brought upon himself.

I watched him stared into space and the blossoms falling aimlessly with the breeze. I watch him stared at the beautiful flowers with a frown and creases of the eyebrows. I watch him reached out to catch the few buds into the grasp of his palm. Until it filled up and he fisted his fingers into a ball and threw it away in frustration.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

I sighed.

The man really doesn't realised how untamed his locks were.

I moved over and gently set myself beside him. I took a deep breath to smell the wonderful scent engulfing me. I felt the person sitting next to me stiffen, frowned my way before deciding to ignore my presence.

Oh, interesting. Let's see how long he could hold out. My presence is meaningless? Is that what he is trying to convey?

I sat back and silently enjoy his initial stoic face with frozen composition, followed by subtle discomfort and twitching before he gave in to his desire and awkwardly casting glances at me before awkwardly speaking.

"Hey..." he whispered, his voice sounded forced, defeated. "Is she still angry?"

"Angry? Was Sakura-chan ever angry?"

Syaoran blinked and looked away. If she was angry, I bet he would be feeling 100 times better. I think when you make the person you love angry, it isn't so bad because you can always apologise, shower them with gifts and love and beg for forgiveness. But when you make the person you love sad, what can you do?

You can also apologise, shower them with gifts and love and beg for forgiveness. But you would also be breaking an unmade promise that you wouldn't make them cry. You would be hurting them and breaking them down limp by limp. You would be hurting yourself as well and an apology from a broken person to another isn't going to heal any scar painlessly. Sadness leaves a more inept mark that makes people second guess and look back to during hard times. These wounds will turn to scars and will you learn your lesson or prone to repeat history?

"I'd say: apologise."

"Why?" Syaoran frowned, his gaze refused to meet my. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You really think you didn't?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I do." Syaoran pressed; his tone hard.

"Guess what?" I rolled my eyes, "That is irrelevant whatsoever."

"Eh?"

"It doesn't matter whether it was yours or her fault. The only thing that matters is that it is your responsibility to apologise."

"Even if it isn't my fault?"

"Were you listening to me? Let me make it easy for you to understand." I coughed and turned to look at him. "You know those important things you have; pride, dignity, preservation, things that make you a man?"

I waited for a nod.

"Those things are worthless when you are whipped and you're dealing with the girl you love. You can't show it in anyone's faces. And Syaoran, you are whipped, okay? Stop arguing with me."

That shut him up.

"Does it really matter who's right or wrong? Shouldn't the only thing that matters is whether you want to spend time with her like this? You like seeing her sad and gazes at you with teary eyes? Isn't that why you ran here anyway?"

The stoic man continued to stare into space, but I know every word was being considered. He is just slow, thus required some time.

"So what happened? The day you started speaking to her like that? I'd never thought it would come."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, still not meeting my. He paused, deep in thought before replying, "I think she should be the first to hear me out."

I nodded, an intelligent look sitting on my face. Deciding that I finished my part speech part torture, I stood up, dusted myself off and ready to head to the other half.

I passed tall cherry blossom trunks and countless flowers plots before entering the building. I glanced at a girl with a gentle smile kneeling by the plants, presuming hers, petting the leaves and a twinkle in her eyes.

Love.

_Drive you insane,_

_Drive you mad,_

_Drive you to the edge,_

_Drive you back home again,_

_Drive you in circle,_

_And then guess what,_

_You were here from the start._

I passed giggling hallway and stopped by a window when I spotted my friends hanging out by the bench.

"Hey guys!" I waved, catching their attention, "Where is Sakura-chan?"

Chiharu sighed, a regretful expression. "She said she wanted to be alone. I think she was heading for the rooftop."

"Thank you." I headed for the destination.

When I reached the closed door, I peeked through the glass and Sakura was nowhere in sight. I pushed open the metal door and headed to the side of the wall. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! Guess where she was at?

Her face was buried between her arms and her legs folded into her chest. I sighed.

I better break that up before she gets an ache later.

I noisily sat down beside her and leaned back against the flat, dirty, dusty, used-to-be-white wall.

"Sakura-chan."

My reply was silence.

I paused before carefully preaching the subject. "Are you angry?"

There was a pause before she shook her head. There seem like a lot of pauses today.

"Well good because that would only make him feel better."

I heard a soft chuckle before she lifted her head. She scratched the side of her chin lightly before turning to look at me.

"I'm just in shock." She whispered before fixing her gaze to the nice baby blue sky. "That was the first time he spoken to me like that."

I nodded silently. I'm in shock too.

"I'd never thought he would ever blow at me like that? Well, I know he isn't the calmest or most peaceful person, but I didn't think he would look as if he was going to kill me."

"Sakura-chan," I begin, raising an eyebrow at her, "That wasn't a look of wanting to kill you. You have no idea what that look is like because you will never be at the receiving end. You know how people say never say never; here's your exception."

"You think? He looked angry."

"Sure, he was _glaring _at you, but no, that wasn't hating or killing intent or anything." I shrugged. "If you ask me, that glare had very minimum power in it." I would know.

I reached into my pocket and popped a lolly in my awaiting mouth. "Have you ever thought of apologising?" I rolled the piece of candy with my tongue.

With hesitation, she nodded. "I bugged him a lot and even though he insisted he was fine, I didn't give in because I know he isn't. But maybe I should have been more patient and ask _later _instead of tugging him continuously."

I nodded maturely.

"I don't want to spend our time like this. I know that no relationship is squeaky smooth, but if we can solve it, I'd like to do that."

"Time better spent happy, eh?"

"Precisely so." Sakura sent me her innocence smile. "I just needed some time to cool off."

"You know," I started, "he is an idiot."

Sakura giggled.

"And expressing himself is something that guy has no talent in. But he really, really, really l-"

"Iie!" Sakura blocked her ears.

I blinked at her, surprised.

"I need to hear it from him."

I smiled in understanding. "Okay, cool off then." I dusted myself off. "I'll see you later."

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break, but I knew the lover bird won't be coming to class. Sure, classes were important, but sometimes, there are just more things worth caring about.

I turned toward the bright sunlight and shaded my eyes desperately. I have a feeling that soon, autumn will begin. I could already smell the breeze. See, I knew today was going to be a good day.

"ERIOL!" I heard an eerily sweet rang through my ears. I smiled gently and turned facing the love of my life.

She ran toward me and naturally tugged her arm around my. "I've been looking for you!"

"Sorry, I was occupied."

"With Sakura-chan and Li-kun?"

I placed a small kiss on her cheek. "You know me best."

She giggled, her beautiful dark hair floated with the breeze and her porcelain cheek flushed lightly. "By the look on your face, I bet you had a good hunt."

I chuckled as I led her back to class.

**The end.**

Unsatisfied? I just wanted to try writing from a different point of view. It got really hard, but I really enjoyed writing this one. Let me know if you guys guessed the right person POV and who you thought was narrating the story. As for my other stories, for anyone who are interested, I will be updating them as soon as I can and I have no plan of dropping them as of now. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. That's the only way to get more! Haha.


End file.
